Reverse Anonymity
by EverlastingFanfiction
Summary: An mysterious girl, a traumatic past, everyone's favourite detective and a master criminal, all wrapped up in a mystery that will last them the rest of their lives. And John. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is our first time writing fanfiction together, so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. **

**Please enjoy!**

The world, for a split second, seemed silent. No-one spoke, no cars drove by, no whirr of machinery or a pained birdcall.

Admittedly, that moment was so short that no-one, not even me, noticed it. And even if they had, I would have been the one to break it, because I took one final deep breath before ducking under the tape, its cold, yet strange manufactured texture sticking itself to my back.

Considering the importance- or, perhaps more accurately, relative importance of the crime, there were no officers outside of the shop. A sigh escaped my lips as I opened the door, and was greeted with the victim, lying in a small puddle of his own blood.

There was a body of a man, aged around 30, with a hole in his head. A recent suicide had happened here, or so the police thought. It was obvious- to me at least- that it was a murder.

You could tell by the markings on the left hand of the victim that he was left-handed. Yet the gun was in his right hand and the bullet was in the right side of his head. The shot was too clean for him to have shot himself with his weaker hand. It didn't look it had been shot at close range either. By the look of the bullet hole, he was shot by a sniper rifle, not by a pistol, like the one he had in his hand.

I walk up to the policeman who seemed in charge, his mind focused on a telephone call.

"Just get here now!" he yelled into the phone. He slammed his finger onto the neon red phone on screen, his eyes glaring at an invisible target, shifting from side to side until they noticed me.

"Excuse me, Miss, but you're not authorised to be here." He said, forcing himself to talk calmly as if nothing had happened. But you could see that he was furious, by his breathing pattern and the vein practically popping on his forehead. I looked him over. Problems with wife, particularly her threatening to kick him out. He was easy to deduce- in some ways, not even trying. "Miss, you need to leave! You are not auth-" I cut him off.

"Not authorised to be here. I know. I just want to know who you think killed him." The officer just looked at me, confused.

"Mis-" He started before I cut him off again, raising my hand to his eye level.

"Ty. Miss sounds too lady-like and formal." He just stared at me, stepping cautiously to the right before continuing.

"Ty, it was a suicide. Not a murder." I just smiled at him.

"Oh, Greg Lestrade. No. No it's a murder."

"How do you know-" He tried to say. "It says it on your badge, in your bag. You should keep that closed. Don't know who might be looking." I smiled at him again.

"Now, back to the murder! Quite simple actually..." I told him my observations, then left him there looking dumbfounded. "Oh and buy her some roses! Not tulips or something, no, roses. Romantic. She wants you to be more romantic!" I called over my shoulder. I smiled to myself as I walked. First day in London and I had already solved a case.

_**Sherlock's POV**_

I was bored.

There had been no cases today. So I sat there in the living room of 221B, playing my violin.

"Sherlock!" I heard John yell from the kitchen. "There are hearts in the fridge! Hearts!" He yelled, coming into the living room.

"Just an experiment. Don't worry." I said calmly stopping my violin playing.

"Don't wor- don't worry?! There are hearts in there! Next to our food! It's disgusting!" He glared at me, before sighing and sitting down. We sat there in silence, when my phone went. I looked at the caller ID, seeing it was Lestrade. I jumped out of my chair. Finally- a case!

"Yes?" I said.

"Sherlock! We've got a dead body down here. Seems like a suicide but-"

"You want me to make sure." I said cutting him off.

"Well yeah that too, but John said you were bored... Will you come?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure I have a lot to do…"

"Sherlo-"

"I mean I have experiments and I ne-"

"Just get here NOW!" Lestrade yelled before hanging up. "Rude." I muttered.

"Who was that?" John asked.

"Lestrade. We've got a case!" I replied.

"Finally!" John said, he seemed bored too.

I hailed a Taxi, and told the driver the address that Lestrade had texted me. When we got there, I found a very confused looking Lestrade. "Details, Lestrade! I need details!" I told him, as I walked up to him.

"It doesn't matter…" He murmured.

"What?" I asked him, confused about what I thought he said.

"It doesn't matter!" Lestrade shouted, now annoyed.

"Why not?" I asked him, confused.

"Some girl, waltzed in here and solved the case! Even found out who "murdered" him! His boss! Apparently he found out some secrets the company was hiding!"

"For fuck's sake..." John said under his breath. He was annoyed, but I was more. I hadn't had a good case for days. Back to being bored.

Great.

"Who was this girl?" I asked, pissed off that some girl came here and solved my case

"I don't know!" Lestrade nearly shouted.

"Then describe her!" I shouted, getting rather annoyed.

"OK! Her name was Ty! She had dark brown, medium-length, wavy hair. And light blue eyes. She was taller than average but not too tall. She wore a light blue T-shirt and brown jacket and black jeans." He said, looking at the ground. Suddenly he rose his head with realisation in his eyes. "She was like you!" he exclaimed. "Her deductions were like yours! And she seemed really smug! Like you! But she smiled. More than once. Unlike you." John chuckled at that last bit. I glared slightly at him.

"So was she just a fangirl? Someone trying to be like me?" I asked

"No no no! She seemed really smart! She was observant. She knew about the argument I had with my wife! And she gave me advice! Oh- and when your name ever came up around her, she didn't seemed fazed at all! As if she didn't know who you were!" he said.

"So she probably just moved to London…" I murmured.

Neither Lestrade or John seemed to have heard me.

_**Some time later back at 221B.**_

We went home and I ran straight for a laptop, so I could find out all I could about this "Ty". I inwardly growled in frustration, as nothing relevant came up about her or nothing at all. Just stuff about an a toy company or some record producer.

"That can't be her real name," I muttered.

"What?" John said, sitting across from me. I had completely forgotten that he was there.

"Ty isn't her real name." I said, my mind rushing trying to figure it out. What is her real name? Why did she use a fake one? Abbreviation maybe? But an abbreviation of what...

"You're getting too caught up in this, Sherlock, you just have to accept that someone beat you to it!"

"No! I have to find out who she is! Don't you see, John! This is my new case! Finding out who this girl is, it's my new case! It's perfect! Something for my mind to do!"

"Great," John said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

_**12 hours later.**_

"I don't understand! Who is this girl?" I yelled.

"Look, just admit you need help with this!" John said, now thoroughly fed up with me.

"Fine! Just to make you happy!" I muttered.

"Yeah, that's why your getting help, for me…" John said under his breath. I took out my phone, and opened it up. I sigh before I dialed Mycroft. I don't like doing this. Asking my brother for help. I don't need help! It rang once before he pick up my call.

"Hello brother, to what do I owe this 'pleasure'?" Mycroft answered.

"Not now, brother. I need...help." I reluctantly said. I could Mycroft chuckle through the phone. I sighed. This was going to be tedious…

"Really? The great Sherlock Holmes needs help? And from his own brother! My my, Sherlock! Is it girl problems?" He said, his voice tinged with sarcasm. Unfortunately it kind of was…

"Mycroft! Look, I need you to find out the identity of this girl, see sh-" I started before Mycroft cut me off.

"Sherlock! Stalking? I didn't think you'd stoop THAT low!" He said mockingly.

"Shut up, Mycroft! She solved my case! MY CASE!" I shouted, acting slightly childish.

"Oh no! Not your case! Whatever shall we do?" He continued to mock me.

"Look, will you just do it!...Please…" I said, going quiet at the end.

"Manners! From Sherlock! What's next, flying pigs?!" He said, almost breaking out into a laugh.

I sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you." He said, noticing that I was serious.

"Thank you, Mycroft" I murmured

"You're welcome, brother." He replied.

I hung up and texted him the little info I had on her, I then waited for Mycroft to send me the details of Ty or whatever her real name was. "See that wasn't so hard, was it?" John said smugly.

"Yes, actually, it was" I snapped.

_**Some time later.**_

My phone went off, telling me I had a text. I grabbed my phone, hoping it was Mycroft. Mysteriously, all it said was:

_You need to see this, I've sent a car to pick you up. -MH_

I looked at it confused. What did I need to see? I heard a car pull up outside. I called John and grabbed my coat. I walked quickly out the door.

"What's going on?" John asked struggling to keep up.

"I don't know." I replied, getting into the black car.

"That's Mycroft's car,"John stated, confused as he got in. I ignored him , as John looked at the man sitting across them, in the car.

"And that's Mycroft..." He said. We both ignored John and started talking.

"So who is she?" I asked.

"Well, she is 28, turning 29 on the 31st of october. She recently traveled here and is looking for a place to stay. She's just finished her masters in Criminal psychology and her degree in English at Harvard university." Mycroft stated. He fidgeted uncomfortably in the seat.

"Yes, that's all very good. But why am I here? What's so important that I have to come here?" I asked, nearly yelling.

John just looked at us, confused. But unfortunately, before Mycroft could answer we arrived. Mycroft stepped out of the car and steadily walked into the building and into his office.

"Mycroft!" I yelled trying to catch up with him, John following steadily behind. We entered his office and I slammed the door behind us.

"Answer me, brother! Why is she important! Who is she?!" I shouted at him, thoroughly pissed off. "Sit down." He almost whispered. I sensed something was wrong and sat down. John joined me on the surprisingly comfortable sofa.

"Sherlock, 27 years ago. Someone broke into the Holmes house and stole something. Something very valuable. More valuable than any jewel, any artifact or antique. Something so valuable that the Holmes were never the same again. You don't remember this though. You were around 2. I guess it's good that you don't remember. But I do. I remember that night. I couldn't forget…" Mycroft tailed off, I had never seen him this upset.

"What did they take, Mycroft?" I asked, for once not knowing.

"Sherlock…" He whispered. "They took our sister…" I just looked at him. I don't have a sister… This… No. He must be lying! But… he wouldn't lie about something like this.

"Sherlock doesn't have a sister! He can't have a sister!" John said, just as confused as me. "He can't have a sister he doesn't know about! Thats ju-"

"What was her name?" I asked, almost whispering.

"Tyanna, Tyanna Kaelyn Racquel Holmes. Also known as Ty." Mycroft slowly said

"Heh, outdone by your little sister!" John nervously said, trying to ease the tension.

No...no no no! I don't have a sister!

"Where is she?" I asked. I had to meet her!

"We don't know. But as soon as she finds somewhere to stay, we will!" Mycroft replied, also wanting to meet her. I had to find her, but where would she be…

_**Jim's POV**_

Well that went well.

I walked away from the burning building. Someone had forgotten to pay a debt they made with me. I dealt with them. Everyone thinks it was just a gas leak. Oh, ordinary people. Aren't they adorable? I had to wear casual clothing today, bit suspicious there being a man in a suit watching a building that was about to explode… So jeans and white t-shirt it was. I didn't wear my hat today, I had also not slicked my hair back. Needed to look casual but I didn't particularly like hats.

Well- not the ones I owned. Have to get some new ones… I was walking down a street, grinning at a far-away speeding car that seemed out of control. I wonder if it will hit anyone? I looked around and saw that the street was empty apart from a young woman. She was listening to music and seemed oblivious to the world. But there was something _different _about her…

I noticed a few scars on the little exposed skin. Scars usually had stories, and I loved stories. I considered saving her, but was I really that bothered? I looked at her closely; she had dark brown, wavy hair similar to Sherlock's. She wore a brown, medium length jacket, a light blue shirt, black jeans and black boots. I noted that the boots didn't have heels and were practical for _running_. This girl had a past. A good one. I looked at her face and saw bright greenish-blue eyes and highish cheekbones. I saw her smile briefly at something. I had decided then and there that I would save her.

"Miss!" I yelled and ran towards her knocking her out of the way of the car that had just arrived. Well that was close!

I watched her as she watched me. She reminded me a lot of Sherlock, hopefully she was as interesting! "You need to watch where you're going, Miss." I said, smiling.

"Thank you, I'm usually really observant… But I guess I've got a lot on my mind." She replied. If she did have a past, I'm guessing she recently escaped it. I tried finding out anything by just looking, but found it hard. That's… _different_.

"It's okay. You have to be careful though, you never know what might happen. I'm Jim, by the way!" I said cheerily. Then cursing inwardly at using my real name. I've never slipped up when it came to introductions! Why was it different with this girl?!

"Ty." She responded, smiling. I offered my hand to her, which she took obviously expecting to shake but I brought it to my lips. She looked surprised for a brief moment but then hid it. Well. She was used to hiding her emotions… I then realized what she said. Ty?

"Pleasure to meet you, Ty. What's it shortened for?" I asked, still smiling.

"I don't know. They never told me. They only called me 'Ty' or 'girl. One guy constantly called me Princess..." She said, suddenly looking distance. I noticed a slight wince at Princess.

"Who are 'they'?" I questioned, wanting to know more.

"The people I grew up with…" By the way spoke, it sounded like a bad memory.

"I'm sorry if this is a sore subject, but what about your parents?" Perhaps they died? Murdered maybe?

"Never knew them… I didn't exactly have a normal childhood…" I wanted to know more and it sounded like she wanted to talk.

"Why don't we get a coffee, so you can talk more about it, okay?" I asked, thoroughly intrigued with her story. I offered my arm, which she took smiling.

_**Ty's POV**_

I waved goodbye to Jim as I stepped out of the coffee shop, feeling giddy with happiness and excitement.

I supposed it was partially due to Jim, but the second reason was that as we talked, I flicked through a newspaper that had been discarded on our table and had discovered an apartment at a good price.

I walked down the road to the apartment, with a new spring in my step. That conversation with Jim left me unusually happy! I didn't quite know why...

I slowed down, finally reaching the apartment. I raised my hand to ring the doorbell…

_**Sherlock's POV**_

After having a LONG discussion with Mycroft, John and I went home. I sat down and looked at the folder on Tyanna, that Mycroft had given to me. It had some pictures of her in it. The more I looked at them, the more I noticed the resemblance. I couldn't believe that I couldn't remember her. She was my sister!

How did I not know?! How could my parents not tell me? Why was she taken?

I just sat there with my head in my hands, with so many questions swimming around my head .When the doorbell went. I continued to just sit there. John or Mrs Hudson could get it. I wasn't in the mood. "I'll get it then!" I heard John yell. I heard him open the door and then silence. "Hi! I'm here about the apartment, 221c?" I heard a young woman say.

"Sherlock!" I heard John yell, he sounded shocked. Who was it? It didn't sound like Irene, or Molly or anyone I knew… I headed towards the door. "_Sherlock!_" John yelled again.

"I'm coming! I'm com-" I started to say before I saw who was there…

My sister.

**Another note: We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and a favourite if you enjoyed- updates should come soon as we have written quite a bit of the the story already.**

**If you want to find us on other networks and things, here we are:**

**Katie (main writer) : Twitter greentatsu00**

**Rosie (co-writer) : foxy_death**

**Red (editor) : .com**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ty's POV**_

I waited at the door, I heard someone yell "I'll get it then!" before opening the door.

A man, with light hair and a woolly cardigan, stood there.

Staring. At. Me.

"Hi! I'm here about the apartment, 221c?" I greeted.

He just answered by yelling "SHERLOCK!" I winced at the unexpected loudness. I heard footsteps of what sounded like another man. "SHERLOCK!" the man yelled again.

I heard someone reply "I'm coming! I'm com-"

He stopped walking when he saw me.

I looked at them, slightly confused. The name Sherlock was slightly familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it from… I just stood there, looking at their shocked expressions.

The second man had dark brown curly hair, and wore a long black jacket. He had a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He stepped forwards towards me hesitantly, as if I wasn't real.

"Ty?" He asked.

This time I was the shocked one. How did he know my name?

"I don't know who you are, but i'm just here about the apartment up for rent!" I said quickly.

I was feeling awkward and just wanted to get out of here. I have enough on my plate, I don't need this. He shook his head as if, snapping out of a trance.

"Yes yes! Uh, come in! I'm Sherlock and this is John."

I looked at him, suspiciously. I tried to see if I could deduct anything. He had recently had some big news, news that changed his life judging by his actions and slightly disheveled appearance. Soon to be father? No. Lost love one? No. Hm. Actually quite the opposite… Found love one? Possibly… It was my best guess. This guy wasn't as easy to read as others.

Hm…

I realized that Sherlock had headed back inside. I followed him in, with John right behind me.

I was lead into the living room of 221B, it looked mysterious. I liked it. Sherlock gestured towards a chair, which I sat in gratefully. I was tired from the long walk, who wouldn't be? He sat on a chair opposite. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands in an arch. John sat beside him, and they both looked at me. I felt slightly uncomfortable, with the two men staring at me in disbelief. I looked towards the floor, slightly nervous. What had I gotten myself into?

"Ty, uh… we need to talk." I looked up as Sherlock spoke. He looked nervous. But of what?

"John, why don't you get Mycroft?" Sherlock asked. It seemed to take John a moment to register what his friend had said.

"Uh, yeah. I'll go call him." John walked hesitantly out the room. I watched him go, I heard him talk to someone on the phone, saying

"Uh, Mycroft? She's here… yeah… Maybe you should hurry. I don't think i've ever seen Sherlock look so lost and nervous. Yeah. Real emotion! Just hurry please. She's really confused." He hung up.

Sherlock had just been looking at me, the entire time. Who was Mycroft and how did they know me?! I hadn't done anything illegal…

Well not recently.

John came back into the room, and just sat down again.

We all sat there in silence for a few minutes. I considered making up an excuse and leaving. But before I could act on my plan, I heard a door being slammed open and rapid footsteps coming upstairs towards us. A man stood at the door, he had dark brown hair much like Sherlock's and he wore a suit. I presumed that he and Sherlock were brothers, and that he had a important job, government maybe? He looked around the room frantically whilst saying.

"Where is sh-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw me.

"This is Mycroft, Ty." John said to me, seeing as Sherlock and Mycroft seemed incapable of speech.

"Uh, maybe I should go… Let you sort out your family matters." John said nervously, he looked at me once more before leaving.

Family matters? So they were related!

But why was I still here?

"Ty? Do you know your parents?" Mycroft asked slowly.

I shook my head.

"I never met them. I just grew up with a group of people. Horrible people. They never seemed to see me as a human. Just an object. I guess." I answered, I wasn't sure why I was telling them this. I didn't know them. But they seemed to know me…

"Ty… When you were a baby, you were kidnapped by those people."

I just looked at him, I guess that would explain things… I always thought that my parents died, and I was adopted or passed off to relatives…

He continued "You had a great family. A loving mother and father, and two loving… brothers." I just noticed the similarities between all of us. I had hair like Sherlock and eyes like Mycroft's. I had a family. I had brothers…

"So… you two… are my b-brothers?" I stuttered for the first time. "Why wasn't I told before? Why did no one look for me?!" I asked, by shock turning into anger. I was left alone all those years, I put up with the pain and grief…

And my family were living the life.

Without me.

"We thought you were dead! Sherlock only found out today! He was so young that he forgot. I couldn't forget! I didn't want to… You were my only sister. Mother was heartbroken and Father was never the same. Not after then…" Mycroft said, going quiet at the end.

I glanced at Sherlock, who just sat there looking at the floor. I looked off into the distance and felt tear fall down my cheek. I don't cry. I never cried during the torture my… kidnappers put me through.

I shook my head slowly. I couldn't believe it. I stood up, I couldn't handle this!

I had to get out of here. This couldn't be real. No. No no no…

I have a family? I headed towards the door, ignoring Mycroft's protests. When all of a sudden the room lurch. I felt blackness try to cloud my vision.

_Oh no, don't do this now! I don't want to pass ou-_ I thought before passing out from shock...

_**Sherlock's POV**_

Mycroft had finished explaining, I just looked at the floor. I had a sister… She was kidnapped so long ago… I couldn't imagine what she went through with her kidnappers.

Torture, I suppose.

When I looked up I noticed a tear fall down her cheek. She seemed shocked, like I had been when I found out. But she displayed her emotions more than I did.

I had already known that when Lestrade said that she smiled a lot.

But there were no smiles now, just tears and frowns.

I was thinking about saying something comforting to her, when she stood up suddenly. She's scared, she wants to leave, to hide…

I heard Mycroft protesting about her leaving.

I stood up and ran towards her, noticing that she was going to pass out. I managed to reach her in time, catching her. I picked her up, bridal style, and headed towards my room.

I lay her on my bed and stood there for a moment, before going back to the living room and sitting down. Mycroft watched me for a bit, then sighed and handed me a cigarette. I refused it. I had been working too hard, and at the moment I just wanted to think.

"That bad? You hardly ever refuse a cigarette… You're handling this well, Sherlock. Others would probably just be crying or screaming. You're just...sitting." Mycroft said, looking at me.

We heard the front door close and then saw John walk cautiously into the room.

"How'd she take it?" He asked.

"Well enough. She looked shocked, cried silently a little bit, then passed out from shock." I said.

"Oh. Is she okay? Where is she?" He asked worriedly, looking around the room.

"I think she's okay. And she's in my bedroom, sleeping." I answered.

"Must be tough, just findin-" He started to say before being cut off by Ty's screaming. I stood up and rushed towards her. She was still on my bed, but curled up in a ball, still asleep. She must be having a nightmare. Probably about a terrible memory about the kidnappers. I tried waking her up, not wanting her to be going through the torture again.

"Ty! Wake up! WAKE UP!" I yelled at her, worriedly.

_**Ty's POV **_

_I sat there in a corner of the room, trying to make myself as small as possible hoping that they wouldn't see me. No such luck. The grinning man started inching towards me. _

"_See, now Ty. Today I found my wife cheating on me, with my best friend. Awful, isn't it." _

_He stopped walking. _

"_Well I dealt with them. And put what was left of their bodies somewhere the police will never find the. But, that wasn't enough…" He grinned at me, and continued "No no. I'm still angry. Very angry… And I need to take it out on something… or perhaps someone!" He laughed and pulled out a very familiar knife. I whimpered and cowered away from him. _

_I was used to this, I had the scars to prove it and it wasn't just him who took their anger out on me, but I couldn't help but be scared. I screamed as he started walking towards me again. _

"_Ty…" He whispered creepily. _

"_Wake up…" He came up close to me, grabbed my shoulders and yelled "WAKE UP!" _

I gasped as I sat up sharply. I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. It was Sherlock, he looked at me with concern. I must have screamed… I had a nightmare of when I was with the kidnappers… It wasn't the worst. The worst made me incapable of speech for several hours. No. That was one of the better ones…

"Are you alright?!" Sherlock asked, the worry clear in his voice. I looked at him sadly.

"Honestly? No…" I said quietly.

"It was about your stay with the kidnappers, wasn't it?" He asked, nearly whispering. I nodded. Tears threatening to spill. I didn't want to cry again, but who could blame me? The first tear fell, when I looked at Sherlock. I couldn't stop them. They just kept coming. Sherlock removed his arms from my shoulders, only to put them around me in a awkward hug, I guess he doesn't give hugs often. But it was oddly comforting. I clutched him tightly, still sobbing.

Mycroft and John rushed into the room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" John yelled, looking at me worryingly. I nodded as Sherlock reluctantly let go of me. I wanted to stay in his embrace, it felt safe. But I needed to talk with my...brothers. It's weird. Only a few hours ago, I had no family. No one to go to. Now I had parents and siblings…

"Nightmare?" Mycroft calmly asked, though I could tell he was concerned.

"Sort of…" I replied, quietly.

"Sort of? Oh. Memory…" He looked away.

"I was constantly beaten and tortured, because they were _bored_." I spat the last word out.

"How could someone do that!?" The disgust was clear in John's voice.

"When did you get out? If you don't mind me asking." Mycroft hesitantly asked.

"A couple of months ago, I think. I managed to find a knife, that they had used on me. I used it to cut the bonds on my arms and legs. I had to climb out of one of the window. I had to jump down as it was too high. I got quite a few injuries from the escape. But none as bad, as the ones I received from them. I'm lucky they had orders _not_ to kill me." I said, looking off into the distance, remembering. When I looked up I saw the disgust in John's face, the anger in Mycroft's and the look of understanding in Sherlock's.

"We should leave you to rest, you must be tired. Plus I'm sure you'll want to check out your new apartment!" Mycroft said smiling, though the anger on his face was still evident.

Apartment? Oh! That was the reason why I was here, to look at a apartment. I guess I got it.

"Uh, yeah. I guess i'll see you all in the morning!" I said, trying to be cheery.

I was led down to 221C, it looked quite nice, it would look even better when I added some of my own things! I couldn't help but smile when I entered. A place of my own! And my brother lived upstairs! I had someone there for me, for once.

The others said their goodbyes and left me to it.

I had finished sorting out my few personal items and considering calling it a night, when my phone went off. I received a text.

Which I found weird, seeing as only had two contacts. Two people I met, that helped me, when I escaped. It was an unknown number. I looked at in confusion and then decided to open it.

_Hey, How are you? Did you get the apartment? Up for coffee tomorrow? _

_-Jim_

I smiled as I read it.

But my smile faded, when I realized I never gave him my number…

Maybe I did? Maybe the stress of everything has messed up my memory? That's probably it. I texted him a reply;

_I'm fine, sort of. I just received some BIG news about my family!_

_Turns out I was taken from my real family, I have two brothers_

_now! And I did get the apartment and one of my brothers live_

_upstairs! Oh and I'm DEFINITELY up for coffee tomorrow_

_-Ty_

I immediately got a reply.

_Oh! I hope your okay! Thats some BIG news, but you_

_what else is big?_

_-Jim_

I couldn't help but smile at his message, he was worried about me!

_Are you flirting with me?_

_-Ty_

_What? No! I was talking about the coffee I was_

_going to buy you tomorrow! You're really_

_dirty minded! ;)_

_-Jim_

_Yeah, suuuure! See you tomorrow!_

_-Ty_

_Can't wait! x_

_-Jim_

My phone buzzed again, another unknown number. I opened it;

_I forgot, Ty. Your real name is;_

_Tyanna Kaelyn Racquel Holmes._

_-Mycroft_

Tyanna Kaelyn Racquel Holmes… It kinda suited me I guess. It really was a nice name, and it was MY name… I gave a simple reply;

_Fancy. _

_-Ty_

I decided to get some well needed sleep. I changed into my nightie and sank back into the soft mattress. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

I woke up feeling surprising relaxed when I woke up. I looked at the time as I stretched, and nearly fell out as I saw it was twelve! I was meeting Jim at one!

I rushed out of bed and tried to get ready as fast I could. Luckily I was ready in time, and set off towards the coffee shop after placing a note on my door saying that I would be gone for a while meeting a friend; incase Sherlock or anyone looked for me.

I got to the Coffee store with a minute to spare, I looked out for Jim. I saw him sitting in the corner. He saw and smiled at me and beckoned me over. I sat in the seat opposite of him on the table. "Hey, you okay?" He asked me, still smiling. I smiled back at him before replying.

"Hey. Yeah I'm okay. Bit shocked though. I mean, I was a lonely orphan. And now I have brothers as well as parents! I also have a proper name! Along with two middle names! Meet the new Tyanna Kaelyn Racquel Holmes!" I said grinning at him. His eyes narrowed slightly at the name Holmes. Maybe he's heard of my family?

"That's… good!" He said calmly. His face was quickly back to calm and happy… maybe I was just seeing things… I had to ask to make sure.

"Is the name Holmes familiar, Jim?" I asked worriedly.

"What? Oh. No no no!" He said quickly. I didn't believe him. But I let it go, I didn't want to ruin this… What was this? A date? Outing? I'm not sure… ah well.

Jim and I chatted for god knows how long. We would of talked for longer if his phone didn't go off. He answered it with an apologetic smile.

"Hello? Yes of course it is! I'm a bit busy here. I'm on a date?" He looked towards me for confirmation, I nodded slightly, blushing. His smile grew as he continued, only to fade with what he heard next.

"_What?!_ Are you sure? I'll be right over!" He hung up, and looked towards me sadly. "I'm so sorry, Ty. But work calls. I wouldn't leave if it wasn't really important!" He looked really disappointed I smiled slightly

"I understand, Jim. It's ok! Go, I'll be fine!" He left smiling at me. I was slightly disappointed but happy, I went on a date! My first date! You can't really go on dates when you've been kidnapped for the whole of your life. I headed home, extremely happy. But my smile fell when I neared the apartment. I still wasn't used to having a family and a place of my own.

I fumbled with the key, trying to open the door. I finally managed to open it and I headed towards my apartment.

I sat down on my sofa, wondering what to do. I was relieved when my phone went twice. Two texts? My, wasn't I popular! I looked at the ID's, one was Mycroft the other was Jim. I opened Jim's first.

_Sorry I had to cut our date short! Dinner friday?_

_No interruptions I promise! x_

_-Jim_

_It doesn't matter, really! I understand! Work can be tiring!_

_And I can't wait till then! What time and where? x_

_-Ty_

I wasn't the kissy type when it came to messages, but it seemed right and he'd done it so what was the problem? His reply came almost instantly. He was a quick typer!

_I'll pick you up at 8? _

_-Jim_

_Sure! I live at 221C Baker Street!_

_-Ty_

_Can't wait! It's formal if that's ok?_

_-Jim_

_Perfectly fine! See you then! x_

_-Ty_

_See you at 8 on friday! I'm sure you'll look beautiful! x_

_-Jim_

I blushed at that last sentence. I couldn't stop smiling. Which surprised me, yeah I smile but not this much…

What was this guy doing to me? Not that I mind! I like this feeling! It was going to be great to see Jim tonight. I bet he'll look great in a sui- shit, I didn't have a dress! I had to go shopping! I was almost out the door, wondering about what I could buy with my limited money when I remember the text I had received from Mycroft. I opened it.

_I realized that you might need to go shopping for clothes or food._

_I'm guessing that you don't have much money. So when you_

_do go shopping, tell them to put it on Mycroft's tab. Buy what_

_you want. Money's no object!_

_-Mycroft_

I smiled, well that was one problem dealt with! I set off towards the shops, It didn't take long before I found the perfect dress! A strapless blue dress that had a soft draped ruffle that cascaded down a small slit that started around the knee.

It was beautiful dress that showed my curves but didn't reveal too much.

Several days later and Friday had arrived. I had solved many cases throughout the week. Luckily Jim managed to meet me every morning for coffee. I was quite surprised when he arrived the first time. But unfortunately he could never stay long. I was waiting for this night for days! Jim and I would be able to hang out for longer than 10 minutes! I found myself looking forward to our meetups! What was this guy doing to me?! I spent ages trying to get myself ready.

I didn't add tons of makeup, I always believed that natural beauty was true beauty! I only added a bit of blue eyeshadow and some pale lipgloss. I had my hair down, but swept to the side, my natural waves made it look even better!

I heard a knock at my door, "Ty?" It was John. I opened the door, I saw that Sherlock was with him. They both looked at me surprised. "Wha...you look beautiful!" John exclaimed.

"I presume you're going on a date tonight?" Sherlock calmly said.

"No, I just decided to wear a gorgeous gown and for once wear heels." I replied sarcastically.

"Who's the lucky guy, then?" John asked, grinning at me.

"His name is Jim!" I answered. They both stiffened at this name. "Are you guys okay? Wha-" I was cut off by Sherlock.

"Last name?" He asked quickly.

"Don't know it, I met him when I came to London! Why is he so important?! There must be TONS of Jims in London!" I said, thoroughly confused.

"Yes. It can't be him." He said as if to himself.

"Why did you guys come here?" I asked, changing subject.

"We were wondering if you'd like to join us with a case, but you seem to have plans, so we'll be on our way!" John said cheerily.

"Aw, I would've loved to help! Maybe next time?" I said, slightly disappointed. I LOVED cases. But I had a feeling that I would enjoy tonight with Jim more.

"Sure! Well, we'd better be off! Have fun tonight!" John replied.

"You too!" I replied happily.

"Oh we will." Sherlock said monotonously, and with that they left.

I made some last minute preparations. Then the doorbell went. I rushed towards the door and opened it to see a smiling Jim holding white roses out towards me. He offered them towards me, and I accepted them graciously. He wore a dark suit with a blue tie, almost the exact same colour as my dress. Strange. But I let it go. I was marvelling at how handsome he was when he spoke "I was right." He said. I looked at him confused, wondering what I missed. "You do look beautiful!" I blushed

"You don't look too bad yourself!" I answered. I cringed inwardly, did I really say that? He chuckled.

I guess I did.

He looked at me, and I felt myself turn even redder if that was even possible! I beckoned him inside, I headed towards my living room with him close behind. He stood looking around the room, while I searched for a Jug for the roses.

"This place is almost as amazing as you! Almost." He said. I blushed for probably the tenth time this evening.

"Thanks, but it's quite weird. I mean there's a skull right there!" I said laughing a bit. I liked collecting weird, interesting things, and Triston the Skull was one of them.

"Normal's boring!" Jim walked towards me. "And you, my dear, are not boring!" Taking my hand and kissing the knuckles.

"Technically you just called me weird." I said smirking.

"What's wrong with being weird?" He said, smirking in return.

"Nothing, I suppose." I responded.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm. I took it and headed off towards the restaurant.

It was quite a swanky restaurant. Jim had book us a table away from the everyone else. Something which I was grateful for, sure I can handle groups and crowds. But I prefered not interacting with them. Jim pulled the chair out for me in a very gentlemanly way. I sat down and He sat opposite me. I looked at the menu and everyone I saw was _very_ expensive!

"Jim, everything is so expen-" I started before he cut me off.

"Don't worry! I'm paying." He said calmly, smiling.

"But-"

"Don't worry! I'm loaded! Believe me, money's no object!" He stated. I smiled thankfully. I looked at the cheapest things, not wanting to waste his money. "Stop looking at the cheapest things! I think you might their steaks, they are quite nice." He said.

"Ah, well the thing is-" I started again before he cut me off _again._

"You're a vegetarian?" Jim asked, I nodded. It's weird because I don't mind dead humans, but I hate dead animals! "Then I suggest this!" He smiled pointing a slender finger at the menu again. He pointed out a fancy looking pasta.

"I _love _pasta!" I exclaimed, grinning. He chuckled at my outburst.

A waiter came over and asked us our orders.

Jim answered him, "Two tomato herb pasta special and a bottle of red wine, please." He looked towards me, silently asking me if that was alright. I smiled at him, nodding slightly. He smiled back and dismissed the waiter.

Our wine arrived soon after he left. The service here was amazing! The waiter left and Jim poured my wine, I told him when to stop and then we sat there chatting and laughing while drinking our wine.

Our food eventually came and it looked and smelled heavenly! I had terrible food or sometimes no food at all when I was imprisoned. Jim saw the look of amazement on my face.

"Not used to food like this?" He chuckled. I told him about the lack of food, when I was imprisoned. Concern, shock and anger replaced his usual smug and happy expression.

"I can't imagine the pain that you went through! When did you escape, if you don't mind me asking?" I told him what I told Mycroft about my recent escape. "You're stronger than anyone i've ever met, you were beaten and imprisoned for your whole life. You only escaped a few months ago and you seem fine!" He said quietly.

"I have a good mask." I said, smiling slightly. I hid most of my emotions behind a masks, only letting the good ones through. Some people would've been confused by what I said. But he nodded in understanding.

The rest of the evening went well, the topic of my imprisonment avoided. Jim started a game called "Deductions" He would point someone out to me and I would give some information on them by just looking. We spent ages playing this game, but unfortunately it was getting late so we decided to leave.

We walked out of the brightly lit restaurant onto the dim street. We decided to walk instead of taking the car. He held out his hand, and we walked to my apartment hand in hand. It was nice. Unfortunately it wasn't long before we reached my apartment.

I liked walking like this with Jim.

"This is where we say our goodbyes, dear." He said sadly to me.

"Shame, I was having fun." I replied, smiling.

"Do I get a good night kiss?" He asked smirking, pointing to his cheek.

"Of course," I said, leaning to kiss his cheek. But at the last second, he quickly turned his head so my lips landed on his. I was shocked at first, but soon decided I liked this better, placing my arms around his neck He held me gently as we kissed. I pulled away reluctantly and blushed as we said our goodbyes.

"I hope to see you again soon, Ty." He said and left.

"I'm sure you will!" I replied as I entered through the door. Smiling, but then I realised...that was my _first kiss_! I walked towards 221C but before I reached my door, I was bombarded with questions by John and Sherlock.

"Did it go well?" John asked excitedly.

"Did he do anything suspicious?" Sherlock asked suspiciously.

"Did you kiss?"

"Was he nice to you?"

"Uh, Yes, no, yes and yes!" I replied.

"YOU KISSED!?" They both yelled out, John in excitement and Sherlock in disgust. Both in shock. I winced at the loudness.

I hope he's really nice to you! God knows you deserve it!" John exclaimed smiling. Sherlock just narrowed his eyes at me. I matched his glare. He had no right to judge who I kissed! Heck, he hadn't even met him yet, I thought.

"God, you've known each other for only a day and there's already sibling rivalry!" John said, looking at us. Sherlock broke the stare first, and I mentally congratulated myself for winning the unintentional staring contest.

"I can't believe you kissed someone, who could be a criminal mastermind!" Sherlock spat angrily.

My eyes widened for a moment before narrowing back into a glare. Criminal mastermind? Just my luck. But Jim was too sweet and nice to be a villain! It was a very VERY small possibility, but it was still a possibility unfortunately…

"You haven't even met him!" I retorted, getting very pissed off with my brother.

"You're right I haven't." He said, suddenly smiling. I looked at him suspiciously, wondering why he had changed moods so quickly. "Invite him over!" Ah. Thats why.

"Why should I?!" I asked, angrily.

"To make sure my sister isn't dating the guy who wants to kill me!"

"Why would he want to kill you?!"

"Apparently he was BORED!" He yelled. I froze, I was reminded of all the times that _they_ beat me because they were _bored. _Sherlock must of noticed my breathing pattern change as his look of anger was replaced with one of regret and worry. I vaguely heard John shouting in concern, but his voice sounded so distance…

**Author Notes; Hi! Katie here! Well that was chapter two, hope you liked it! We will try and get chapter three up soon, probably tomorrow, so look out for that. **

**If you're curious about Ty's dress, just go to our profile and the link should be there! So I'll see you guys next chapter, ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sherlock's POV**_

"Apparently he was BORED!" I yelled, spitting out the last word.

I immediately regretted what I said, as she froze, fear evident on her face. But she wasn't looking at me, she was looking past me.

She was remembering something…

I realised why she'd frozen, God, I was such an idiot! She had been imprisoned and tortured by people because they were _bored_!

I unintentionally brought back terrible memories! She wasn't responding to anything me and John were doing.

Me and my stupid mouth.

I realized soon she wouldn't be able to stand, so I picked her up, bridal style. This seemed to be a frequent thing now. I put her down carefully on the sofa.

"Well, you've gone and done it now!" John said, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration.

I felt terrible.

I'd met my sister only yesterday, and I had already yelled at her and brought back memories so terrible that she's become unresponsive.

It took a couple of hours before, she snapped out of it. "What happened? We were in the hall- oh.

It happened again, didn't it?" She asked, sighing.

"Again? You mean you've become really unresponsive for hours at a time, before?!"John asked, worriedly. She nodded.

"Not for a while though." She replied sadly. "Anyway it's late, I should probably go to sleep," she said quietly. We said goodbye and started to leave, right before I left and after John did. She called my name.

"Yes?" I asked

"I'm sorry, I know you're just looking out for me. I'm just not used to having someone looking over me." She apologised.

"Thank you. But I'm the one who should be apologising! It's your choice who you date! Just, please be careful! We've only just found you, we don't want you to be gone again! Please?" I said, smiling.

"Fine!" She grinned

"Thank you." I headed towards the door

"Sherlock?" She asked quietly

"Yes?" I turned towards her

"I'll invite him round. But there are no promises that he'll say yes!" She said. I smiled at her. I thanked her again before leaving.

_**Ty's POV**_

I watched Sherlock leave.

I sighed. I'd message Jim in the morning. I looked at the clock. Shit… I guess it already was morning, seeing as it was ONE AM!

How long was I in that weird trance?!

I wiped off my makeup and changed into my night clothes. I fell on top of the duvet, not bothering to get under it.

I fell asleep instantly.

It was 1pm when I woke up, I hoped that Jim wasn't at work. I quickly texted him.

_Morning!_

_-Ty_

It seemed like he didn't have work today, as he answered almost instantly.

_More like afternoon!_

_-Jim_

_Not my fault! Busy night! I had an argument with_

_Sherlock (Brother). It's all sorted now!_

_-Ty_

_Oh! I hope your okay! What was it about?_

_-Jim_

_Him and a guy called Jim are kind of at war,_

_and he thinks it's you! He seemed disappointed_

_in me. He got quite angry but he's apologised!_

_-Ty_

_Oh! Are you ok?!_

_-Jim_

_I'm fine, but he wants to meet you… Sorry._

_-Ty_

_It's fine! Your worth it! Tonight? I'll be round at 7!_

_-Jim_

I grinned at that message, he was so willing and nice! The Jim Sherlocks talking about, wouldn't just willingly agree to meet his enemy!

_Thats great! I'll see you at 7! Bye! x_

_-Ty_

_Can't wait! See you soon! x_

_-Jim_

_**Jim's POV**_

I was in the middle of a meeting, about a whole family that wanted to disappear, when my phone went off. I checked it quickly and saw that it was Ty.

"Sorry, but I have to go. We'll pick this up later?" I said to the family.

"B-but we could be killed by then!" The mother stuttered. I sighed, they were so _boring_.

"No buts. I have to go, I have to meet Ty's brother tonight!" I stated.

"I will not let me family get killed because some guy too interested in his little girlfriend!" The Father declared. Oh he shouldn't of done that… I looked at him, standing up straight. He flinched at look _very_ scared. As he should be.

"_Don't_ talk about her like that. Or you'll be needing protection from _me_. And we all know that doesn't exist." I snarled. "Understood?" He nodded shakily.

"Good! Now I shall be off! Have fun trying not to be killed!" I smiled leaving.

After a text conversation later, I smiled. Sherlock wanted to see me! Well, he's not quite too sure if it's me yet.

I just realized, how will this affect Ty and me?

And why did I care?

She really was going to be the end of me.

I shouldn't have agreed. Should have made up an excuse…

Because the second Sherlock sees me, all hell will break loose. He'll forbid Ty to ever see me, that is if she wanted to see me.

She most likely won't then…

Better sooner than later I suppose though…

_**Ty's POV**_

I got dressed and rushed up to Sherlock's and John's apartment. I knocked quickly on their door.

John opened the door, "Oh look! It lives!" He exclaimed, smiling. I rolled my eyes at him, smiling and followed him inside.

I ran up to Sherlock and said "I hope you're free at 7!", smiling smugly.

"I'm guessing that Jim is coming then." He said calmly, not looking at me.

"Yes. Yes he is." I said crossing my arms, I was annoyed at his lack of reaction.

"Mmhm. Good good." He then called out to John, "John! What do we have for dinner? We have a _guest _coming round." I glared slightly at him.

"Who's coming over?" John asked, looking up from his laptop. No doubt updating his blog that I had heard so much about.

"Jim." Sherlock answered tersely

"Moriarty?" John asked, looking up.

"We're not sure." Sherlock and I answered together.

"Well in that case, I'm gonna go shopping!" John said, getting up and grabbing his coat.

"Coming? He asked me. I nodded and went to get my signature brown jacket.

"I think I'll join you!" Sherlock exclaimed suddenly. Me and John just looked at him suspiciously.

"Ok… Well! Let's get going!" John said, smiling. Sherlock hailed a taxi and we headed on our way.

Once we arrived, Sherlock rushed off.

John sighed. "Go find out what he's up to. I'll get the food." He said.

I nodded and headed off in the direction that Sherlock had gone. I eventually found him talking to Lestrade, next to some police tape.

Of course.

The only reason Sherlock would willingly come shopping with us, is if there was something interesting happening nearby…

I walked up towards them.

"Did the flowers work?" I asked Lestrade. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw me. I smiled.

"It's you!" He exclaimed. Sherlock sighed

"Yes yes! It's her! Lestrade meet my sister. Tyanna Holmes. Now can we ge-" Sherlock said before getting cut off.

"Sister?! You have a sister?! You've never mentioned her before!" Greg yelled out, shocked.

"Yes, well she was kidnapped when we were younger. But when you mentioned her, I set out to find out who she was. Turns out the mysterious girl who solved my case," He looked at me pointedly, "was my sister. Thanks I guess. Wouldn't have really found her without you."

He attempted a smile, in thanks. I tried to suppress my laughter at how weird he looked. Greg looked at me then Sherlock. He repeated this several times.

Sherlock soon grew bored of this.

"Now can we get back to this, please!" Sherlock gestured towards the scene behind the yellow police tape. I looked at the dead man on the floor and the end of the stairs of a house.

I ducked under the tape, and crouched next to him.

"She really is your sister…" I heard Greg murmur.

I ignored him and continued to observe the man.

"Not happily married by the state of his wedding band…" I said, almost to myself. I took the band off, it was shiny on the inside.

"He was having an affair. I'm guessing the wife found out and, not surprisingly, got mad. He got home, and she confronted him. She then at some point threw a vase at him, judging by the ceramic pieces in his hair and embedded in his skin."

But that wouldn't kill him… I stood up and looked carefully at the steep stairs. There were black marks on stairs and a few drops of blood.

"She told him to leave, he was at the door, head still bleeding from the vase. He stumbled out the door, she continued to hit him. One unfortunate hit and misplaced step and he fell down the stairs, hit head and therefore died."

I noticed his neck was slightly off.

"By broken neck I presume."

I straightened and turned around.

Greg was looking at me in disbelief (I was getting used to that look from him) and Sherlock looking at me proudly (that look, not so much). I noticed all the officers on this case were staring at me. I looked down slightly.

I didn't like people staring at me.

When I was imprisoned, if you were being stared at, something bad would happen to you.

I ducked back under the tape and headed towards Sherlock. "Is this going to be a habit of yours? Stealing my cases?" Sherlock asked, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"You should have solved it faster! Anyway, you could've stopped me!" I said smiling smugly.

"Well, I like watching you work. Reminds me of a certain someone."

"But I'm not annoying and socially weird!" I said, still smiling.

"Are you certain?" I whacked him playfully on the arm. He elbowed me slightly in response. I grinned at him.

"Looks like the _freak_'s got a little girlfriend." I heard a woman say. I felt Sherlock stiffen slightly. I whirled around to the voice and saw a woman and a man stand there.

"What'd he do? Follow you home? He really is a _freak_!" The woman said nastily. The man next to her smirked at her words.

I glared at them.

"Actually, I'm his sister and he is no freak! I don't see why you're being mean to him, just because he has a brain, while you clearly don't." I retorted. She seemed taken aback by this.

"Sister?! Why'd he never mention you then? Too ashamed, perhaps? Maybe you're a bigger freak than him?" The man questioned me, glaring.

"He never mentioned me, because I was kidnapped as a baby. I only escaped from my abusive kidnappers recently!" I yelled back, getting extremely pissed with them. Sherlock put a hand on my shoulder, calming me slightly.

"Also I suggest that you turn the affair you're having ,with each other, official as you two seem to be perfect for each other. As you are both brainless jerks! Now if you don't mind, I have a _life_ to live! "

And with that I turned around and walked away.

I heard Greg yell at them "Anderson! Donovan! That was out of line!"

I saw Sherlock walk up beside me.

"Uh...Thanks. No one usually stands up for me." Sherlock said. I smiled up at him.

"No problem! What are sisters for? Plus they were idiots." I said, shrugging. Sherlock chuckled.

"Yes, yes they are." We continued walking and found an annoyed John.

"And where were you?" He asked Sherlock, pointing at him.

"Lestrade needed some help, but before I could do anything. My sister here solved it in less than five minutes." He said, glancing at me. I shrugged, smiling sheepishly. John chuckled slightly, his anger fading.

"Well shall we go? I assume you've got everything we need?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, I hope your boyfriend likes pork!" John said, smiling. My own smile faded.

"I'm sure he'll love it!" I said, trying to be cheery. John and Sherlock looked at my attempt at cheeriness. They both looked at me with confusion.

"It's just tha-" I started.

"You're a vegetarian." Sherlock said , cutting me off, realisation in his eyes. John cursed and face-palmed.

"I didn't even think of that! I'm such an idiot!" He exclaimed.

"You didn't know! I should've mentioned!" I rushed, not wanting John to blame himself. "I have something different!"

"No, look lets just quickly go back in, get another meal and me and Sherlock can have these another day! We needed something for dinner tomorrow anyway." John said, smiling.

Another shopping trip later, we had everything we needed for dinner. It was five, so I decided to call Jim incase he wanted to back out. He picked it up on the second ring.

"_Hello?_"

"Jim!" I answered excitedly

"_Ty! What's up?_" He asked, slightly worried. I don't usually call.

"I was wondering if you're still up for tonight? I mean you don't have to! I completely underst-" I said quickly.

"_Darling, Your rambling. It's fine. I'd love to meet your brother!"_

"Okay, it's just…I don't know. I'm just nervous I guess."

"_Don't be! Everything will be fine! What if, at six we meet up? You won't be as nervous then! And after we can walk to your place at 7?_" He asked kindly. I smiled, he always knew how to help.

"Okay! I'll get ready and then we can meet at the coffee shop at 6?" I replied happily

"_Great! Can't wait!_"

"Me neither! See you soon!"

"_Bye!_" I ended the call and smiled to myself.

I quickly got myself ready and rushed up to John and Sherlock's apartment. I was just about to knock on the door when it opened.

"Your steps were fast coming up the stairs. Suggesting that you are in a rush. Judging by the fact that you're smiling and blushing slightly, I guessing that you and Jim are meeting up before the dinner." Sherlock stated more than asked.

"Yes, we're going out for coffee. Jim thought it would help me stop being so nervous." I said happily.

"Hm. Well okay. Have fun." He closed the door before I could answer.

"Rude." I muttered. I shrugged and headed towards the coffee shop.

**Author's Notes; Another chapter up! Yay! It would great if you guys could review, it would totally make our day! Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter- hopefully the plot makes up for it though! See you next chapter! :D**


End file.
